


Promise

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: And things certainly had gone wrong, but in an unexpected way.  Lancelot wasn’t the one who had missed something.  He wasn’t the one who had been drugged, he wasn’t the one who had needed a rescue, and he wasn’t the one currently pressed up against his rescuer in a supply closet while said rescuer tested his blood.An unexpected beginning.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: cuddling between strangers. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“It was just a tranquilizer,” Lancelot was telling Merlin, which was not something Percival had thought to hear him say on this mission.  

Percival had not been happy to go into the field with Kingsman’s newest agent.  He wouldn’t have been particularly happy to go into the field with anyone, but if he was asked to list his colleagues in the order that he was willing to work with them, Lancelot’s name would’ve been right at the bottom.  They had exchanged perhaps five words together- more than enough for Percival to know that he was immature, self-absorbed, and careless.  He had fully expected things to go wrong, and to give Merlin a well-deserved _I told you so_ after the fact.  

And things certainly had gone wrong, but in an unexpected way.  Lancelot wasn’t the one who had missed something.  He wasn’t the one who had been drugged, he wasn’t the one who had needed a rescue, and he wasn’t the one currently pressed up against his rescuer in a supply closet while said rescuer tested his blood.  “He’ll be fine,” Lancelot added.  Then, to Percival, “You’ll be fine.” 

This assessment was inaccurate, for three reasons. The first was that there wasn’t room in the closet to sit down, and Percival wasn’t currently very good at staying vertical- which meant that he was being kept upright solely by Lancelot’s arms around his middle.  The second was that when Lancelot spoke his breath fanned out across the back of Percival’s neck and the rumble of his voice made his hair stand on end.

The third was that both of these actually felt very good.  

“Of course,” he heard Merlin saying over the comms, assumedly to Lancelot. “It’s only his pride that’s hurt.”

“I’m sure anyone would’ve missed it,” Lancelot said.

“You didn’t.”

“I wasn’t in the room.”

Merlin fell silent, apparently aware that he wasn’t getting anywhere.  Percival was a little surprised by Lancelot’s behavior.  This had been just an information gathering expedition, one that turned into a kidnapping attempt when Percival’s informant decided that he might be worth something.  If Lancelot hadn’t been outside but watching through his scope, if he hadn’t seen what they slipped into Percival’s drink, the night might have ended very differently.  Percival would have expected at least a little gloating by now. Finally Merlin said, “Use your discretion and get to the extraction point as soon as you’re both able.”

“Understood,” Lancelot said- and that was apparently that.

A silence, broken only by the light whoosh of Lancelot’s breath against his ear, fell.  “Thank you,” Percival said at last.    

“It’s nothing,” Lancelot replied.

Percival debated arguing but decided against it. Instead, he tried to straighten up. He got light-headed and almost pitched over- would have, if Lancelot hadn’t caught him again.  He was... very warm, and solid, and it felt nice to be this close to him.  Probably because Percival hadn’t been this close to anyone in a long time.

“We have a moment,” Lancelot said, like he sensed all that.  Percival decided not to argue with him there, either.  

He just said, “Thank you,” again.

“Any time."  

Percival had a feeling Lancelot didn’t just mean the rescue.  And, oddly enough, he found that he didn’t mind at all.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
